What's Sinister and Strange Binds Them
by Aliy
Summary: Sometimes, what might seem as ones destruction can be their salvation. I thought my life was over the moment Aunt Lauren convinced my Dad to pack me up and send me across the country to boarding school. With so many friends, and enemies I'm not sure who I
1. Chapter 1

**A/W: All rights belong to Kelly Armstrong **

**Hi, everyone! It's been a while sense I've posted anything on fanfic. This is my newest story and to tell you all the truth I'm not even sure how it will turn out. I won't be able to update regularly but if you guys just stick with me and give helpful reviews and stuff I promise to try my best to at least update once a month maybe more maybe less. If you see any spelling or grammar problems feel free to point then out to me. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think of the story!**

**CPROV**

Sometimes, what might seem as ones destruction can be their own salvation. I thought my life was over the moment my Aunt convinced my Dad to pack me up and send me across the country to boarding school. It just made worse of the fact that I've been moving around for as long I can remember.

One minute I'm worrying about what grade I might get on my Spanish mid-term, and if Holton Connors (the cute guy that sits two rows behind me in chem-lab) had really asked to barrow a pencil the other day. Now all I can think about is being miles away from my family (what small family it is now) and my friends.

_**4 Months Earlier**_

I leaned back against the warmth of the fake, leather booth. Aunt Lauren sat in the seat across from me; talking aimlessly about her job, complaining about Dad, and just trying to get me to pay attention to her conversation all together. I would just nod causally give her vague answers, only half-listening as I gazed out the window and picked at my food.

I wasn't having a great day. It all started in gym class this morning when we had a surprise fitness test and ended with me walking head first, right into this kids locker (who didn't even look mildly concerned or ask if I was alright). On top of that, it hadn't helped that I'd had another nightmare last night and hadn't slept a wink. A flash of a thousand transparent hands reaching for me made me shutter.

I gave my head a shake to clear it. "Chloe? Are you even listening?" "-wah?" I said turning my attention back to my Aunt. She sighed. "I asked you how schools going?" I shrugged. "It's fine." "Fine? What do you mean by fine? Are you passing your classes? No ones giving you trouble are they?" She asked eyes narrowing slightly.

"Schools fine Aunt Lauren." I heaved a sigh and she gave me a look. "It's great. My grades are good and no, no one bothering me. I've been here for what? Four? Five months now? Though it took some time I guess you could say that I'm starting to use to the routine. I've even made a few friends."

She got this strange look on here face, like she had something to say. "What?" I asked. She shook her head and gave me a tight lipped smile. "Nothing dear. Finish your sandwich." Still curious I let the subject drop for now knowing I wouldn't get an answer, and did as I was told.

We finished our lunch, then continued on with the plans Aunt Lauren had for her visit. Those plans consisted of dragging me shopping; which I didn't minded until she made me try on bra's, and insisted on seeing how I looked in them. Then we spent the afternoon in the park and feeding some of the geese while eating ice cream.

_~0~_

Much later, I gazed out the car window on the way home, daydreaming about nothing in particular. "Did you have a good time today?" Aunt Lauren asked. I turned from the window and smiled. "Yeah, it was great," which was the truth. I hadn't seen Aunt Lauren in almost a month and I had really missed her. Aunt Lauren tries her best to be a motherly role model for me ever sense mom died. I really appreciate what she does, but sometimes it's just not the same.

"You are staying the night this time right?" I asked. "Yes, though I do have a pretty early flight in the morning so we wont be having breakfast together. Sorry, Chloe." She didn't that sorry but then again work (like Dad) was one of the most important things in my Aunt's life, so I was use to it.

Though I'm glad I've never had to compete for her attention over her work, unlike my Dad. "You'll wake me up before you leave right?" "Of course," she said. Glancing at me with a small smile before turning her attention back towards the rode. We drove in silence the rest of the way.

It wasn't until we where home and unpacking the car that I noticed Dad's car was in the drive way. "Oh, hey look Dad's back." Aunt Lauren made a noise of discouragement and muttered something under her breath as we climbed the porch. Unlocking the door I sat my things down in the hallway and headed for the kitchen. "Chloe," Aunt Lauren called. "You really should take your things up to your room."

"I will later." I sighed grabbing a bottle of water out if the fridge. "Chloe is that you?" Dad voice called down from the second floor. A half-second later I hear footsteps steadily maneuvering down the stairs. My Dad came into view from the hallway, standing in the door of the kitchen. "Hey, kiddo, your back early. I didn't think I'd get a chance to see you before I go." He said wile straightening the cuff of his blazer. "Go?"

"Got a flight out tonight to Delaware. A meeting that we have with one of our neighboring companies; we have it every year." "Oh," I said managing not to let any emotion show in my voice. "Well good luck." I said as I watched him pour coffee into a portable thermos. "Thanks, Kiddo. Oh and tell Lauren I'm sorry that I can't stay for her uh... little intervention."

"Her what?" A second after I had asked, Aunt Lauren walk in through the living room. "Chloe you really shouldn't leave your bags-" she pause when she saw dad; forgetting whatever she was about to say. "Steve, there you are. Did you just get in?' She asked, eyeing his suit. "You look like you haven't even slept in days." He opened his mouth to respond when I cut him off. "Wait, wait, wait what did you mean about what you said about Aunt Lauren?"

He gaze went from me to Aunt Lauren. "You didn't tell her" "Tell me what?" I asked. Sending a glare at my Dad, Aunt Lauren pursed her lips. "I was waiting until we got back, so that we could all sit down and discuss this together." "Discuss what?" "I called you, several times in fact and I even left a voicemail." Dad said making Aunt Lauren frown as they both continued to ignore me.

"Steve I plainly told you that the last time we talked that I was not going to have any dictions keeping me from spending the day with Chloe. My Phone has been off all day." "Well that wasn't the smartest idea, now was it Lauren? What if there been an emergency?" He said in a sharp tone. Aunt Lauren, who was usually clam and collect seemed to be fighting a battle within herself.

"How dare you." She finely said. "How could you think-." Dad cut her off pinching the ridge of his noise. "Lauren I'm really sorry but I do not have time for this. If I don't leave now I could miss my flight." "Flight? What Flight?" Dad already had his briefcase and coffee in hand by the time she had asked. "I have a flight out for a important meeting tonight; not that its any of your concern now if you will excuse me." He said.

Aunt Lauren looked livid. She opened her mouth as if she was about to take his head off. "Does someone please want to tell me what's going on?" I asked. Both of their heads whipped around to me, as if they were both just remembering my presence. Dad walked over to me and tried (but failed awkwardly) to give me a one armed hug. I stood stiffly in his embrace as he said, "Don't worry kiddo we'll have a long talk once I get back. I'm sure there will be plenty of thing you'll want to talk about." He let go of me and just like that he was gone already out the door. Wow, He was here for a whole 20 minutes and I got a hug; I was so counting that as a record.

_~0~_

Aunt Lauren was officially ticked off. About half an hour later after Dad had left she still sat at the kitchen table across from me; staring down into her mug. Muttering under her breath every once and a while, I caught the words "Irresponsible," and "Unreliable." "Aunt Lauren," I said speaking up. "It's really no big deal. Dad does this sort of thing all the time, he'll be back in a few weeks, more or less."

"It's not that-," she sighed. "Your father is just so . . . irresponsible." "So I've heard," I muttered. "What?" She asked. "Nothing." She frown and went back to staring at her coffee. "Chloe, you like your school right?" "I thought you already asked me that." I said. She sighed, "Chloe." She said again in a stern tone. "Alright, yes. I like it, I mean it's not the art school that I wanted to go too." I shrugged, "It's a decent school though. Why?" Aunt Lauren pressed her lips together in a thin line. I waited; looking at her expectantly. She sighed, "Because it makes it so much harder for me to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" She didn't say anything at first, just gazed at me from the other end of the table. "Chloe I know we promised you that you could stay at this school until you graduate but..." She shook my head sadly and the realization hit me. "No, no, no...y-y-you can't-." I said while shacking my head. My voice shacking with anger. "Chloe clam down-," "No!" I said, shooting up out of my seat. "You c-can't do this. Y-you p-promised, you b-both promised."

"Chloe honey, take a deep breath; you know how your stutter gets when you're upset." I breathed deeply in then exhaled. "Now sit back down and we'll talk about this. I slumped back in my seat. It was starting all over again. New town, new school, new friends, a whole new life. "Now, before you jump to conclusions I want you to know it's not what you think." I leaned forward in my seat. "It's not?" She shook her head, her lip curling into a slight smile. "No."

"But you just said-," She interrupted me with a wave of her hand. "I know," she said softly. "Your Father and I have talked it over and we both agree that your getting to old to be watched by house keepers, but you aren't quite old enough to stay home alone on you own yet." I opened my mouth to protest but she continued. "So we've decided that you're going to start going to Cabal's Academy." I gave her a blank long look. "Cabal's Academy of the Supernatural Arts." She said as if that clarified everything.

I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times, at loss for words. "Chloe," she said gently. "Your father and I really think that this is for the best. This school can give you a change to learn how to . . . retain your self, Ever sense that incident at your old school you've been different; closed off. Plus you'll get do continue on with all your regular studies." I stared down at my folded hands that I had in my lap. "The schools located in Buffalo, which isn't far from my work. So you'll finish up your last two months of school here and then you can spend the summer with me at my condo."

"Let me get this straight," I said. "You and Dad want to send me," I pointed a finger at myself. "A freakish genetically modification necromancer to some supernatural school so I can learn to 'control' my self." "Chloe we've talked about that, you are not freakish in any way." That's what she always said, but she just didn't understand. I couldn't control it and no amount of practice was going to fix that. I pushed my chair back and got up from the table. "Chloe where are you going?" I didn't answer I went to my room and locked myself inside.

I had a hard time falling asleep that night, there were just to many thoughts swimming around in my head. When Aunt Lauren knocked on my bedroom door the next morning and called through, "Chloe I'm leaving;" I didn't move from my spot buried beneath the covers and eventually she went away. When she called my phone I let it go to voice male. Even when I stated getting a few calls from my Dad I ignored them too. I dug myself this little depressed hole and I stayed there until I was forced to leave the only normal that I knew at the moment behind.

_** Present Time**_

Now here I stood, gazing at the stacks of cardboard boxes that covered my now barren room. Of course most of my thing were staying, but a few boxes would be shipped over to my new dorm once I had start my sophomore year. "Chloe," my aunt called. "It's time to go." I sighed and heaved the last small box into my arms and headed down stairs. I paused on the landing outside my bedroom and glanced back. "Chloe." Aunt Lauren called again. "Coming," I yield back. I shifted the box I held in my arms and reached out to pull my bedroom door closed. Heading down the stairs to the car, I didn't look back. I wouldn't cry over my loss because the truth was I felt had lost so much already.

**Please Review and Comment **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/W: All rights belong to Kelly Armstrong **

**Alright guys here is an update. Enjoy! **

**CPROV**

Spending my summer break with Aunt Lauren at her condo wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my vacation, but it wasn't as bad I thought it would be. She was always nagging me to get out the house and go try and make friends with some of the neighborhood kids. I didn't see the point though, being there for only a few weeks. Spending time with Aunt Lauren helped take my mind off thing. While she was at work I would just put in my iPod and drown the world away. Time came and went, before I knew it. Then I was in the car heading off to my so called 'new school'.

To say that I nervous would have been a lie. I was terrified, it felt like the terror was gripping at my throat making it difficult to even breath as we approached the little winding road to the school. I really had no idea what I was getting myself into at the time. The school it's self was hidden from the naked eye. You had to enter the campus by a thick iron, seventeen foot high gate that some point becomes a stone wall; that surrounded the entire plot of land that the campus sat on. The first time I saw Cabal's Academy I never thought of it as remarkable or anything close to extraordinary. Glancing out of the car window, I instantly spotting the main building where I would probably be having most of my classes. It wasn't hard to miss since it was the largest building and it was smack-dab in the middle of the campus.

I mean it was no Hogwarts, but hey it was still pretty massive; you could defiantly tell a lot of money and time had gone into it. Aunt Lauren parked the car and started to get out. "Uh, Aunt Lauren I think I'll just go in real quick and grab my schedule, so we head on to my dorm. I really want to unpack." "Nonsense," She said getting out. "I like to meet the Dean and maybe exchange a few words. I also want to make sure that there aren't any problems with your classes." I sighed. At least I can cross off being embarrassed by my aunt before classes even get the chance to begin, from that mental list inside my head. Check!

An older, gray haired, and wide hipped lady named Mrs. Talbot (who seemed really nice), lead Aunt Lauren and I to the Dean's office. The Dean or Dr. Davidoff as he preferred to be called; had beady eyes, a big nose, only about a half-a-head of hair, and wore glasses. He reminded me of a cartoon vulture. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Fellows and you too Chloe." He said with a false sense of heartiness and an obvious fake simile. "Please call me Lauren," my aunt said. "Well Lauren there's really nothing to be worried about. We've received Chloe's fails along with her transcript and everything-"

"What about her classes?" My Aunt Lauren interrupted. "She has some trouble with math and science before." "Aunt Lauren," I said with a groan. She cut me a sharp look while Dr. Davidoff gave a light chuckle. "That should not be a problem Lauren, some of the older kids volunteer their time as tutors for the for our lower grades. I'm sure if Chloe starts to struggle with classes then one of her teachers will just assign a tutor." Aunt Lauren nodded but still look hesitant.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem, as long as she can keep her grades up." Dr. Davidoff said while he shifted through some papers on his desk. I inwardly groaned. Being the new kid wasn't easy, but being the new kid that had to have a tutor within the first few days of her classes defiantly wouldn't get me in with the popular croud. "Ah, here it is," he said hold up a sheet of paper. "This will be your schedule for the year Chloe if you have any questions fell free to ask my secretary, I believe she's the one that showed you in. Curfew for the campus is at 8:00 and for the dorms it's 9:30. If caught out of you dorms after 8:00 and out of your dorm room at 9:30 there will be sever consciences, do you understand Chloe?" I nodded, eyes wide unsure if I should actually say anything.

"That definitely won't be a problem Dr. Davidoff." Aunt Lauren said. "Chloe is anything but a trouble maker." I wasn't sure if I should take that as an insult or a complement. Dr. Davidoff handed me my schedule and I glanced over it a frown forming on my face. "We have classes at 7:00 in the morning all the way until 4:30 in the after noon?" "Well of course," Dr. Davidoff said as if it were obvious. "A school like this surly has much more to teach you then just basic Literature and Arithmetic." He stated. I glanced back down at my schedule. I had all the normal classes PE, Trigonometry, English, ect. I had even got a free period and an elective or two that I'd asked for, theatre arts (thought I don't remember asking for Computer Drafting).

There were only a few strange classes that caught my attention Supernatural History, and..."What's Paranormal covers?" I asked confused. "Ah, that would be the class that applies to many different supernatural; supernaturals that may have unique or different talents that we don't provide an exact class for." "So you just bunch us all together?" How was that supposed to teach us anything? "Chloe," Aunt Lauren said in strong tone.

"No it's alright Lauren, in a way she's right we do sort of as you say 'bunch you all together' but it's not quite what it seems. You will be in a class with about 10 to 12 others. There will be one teacher who help all of you and spend time with each of you individually you see." I opened my mouth but Dr. Davidoff quickly cut me off. "I so sorry to cut this sort but I must get going to orientation or I'll be late." Aunt Lauren stood up and they shook hands. "I guess will see you there," she tried to joke. Dr. Davidoff frown a look of confusion passing over his face. "What?" He asked. "At orientation," my aunt said. "Oh," he said his frown deepening. "I sorry Lauren but I afraid that orientation is for our younger students only."

Now it was Aunt Laurens turn to frown. "Don't worry though, I have sent for another student that Chloe might have some classes with to show her around campus." Aunt Lauren seemed to perk up at this. "Well alright." He shook her hand again and gave me a false reassuring smile then left us in the main office. The secretary, Mrs. Talbot asked me to take a seat and wait for my guide person (or whatever) to get there. While she gently tried to tell Aunt Lauren that she was only aloud on campus on their weekend visiting hours and on parents day. Aunt Lauren wasn't happy about it all but she gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug goodbye, while making me promise that I would call.

I waited, squirming uncomfortably in my chair. Mrs. Talbot left me alone while she ran off to make some paper copies. The office door opened and I glance up. A girl with long blond hair, brushed into a gleaming high ponytail, wearing Guess jeans and a Gap T-shirt walked in. "Hello," she said cheerfully. "Um, Hi?" I said.

**Review, Fallow, Fav., or Comment! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/W: All rights belong to Kelly Armstrong **

**Wow. No reviews? At all? Really? I'm so counting this as a record. I mean I not doing this for the reviews. I write because I want to, but seriously if this story suck that much I want you guys to tell me. For those of you who read these intro thingies, I want to know if there is any specific part of the books that you would want me to try to recontribute to the story. Anyways guys here an update. Enjoy!**

**CPROV**

Liz seem like an all around nice person; she told me that she was an Agito half-demon and a junior, just one grade ahead of me. We talked for a while, she told me about the school and what the teachers were like. Mrs. Talbot came back and shooed us out of the office while giving Liz specific orders to show me around campus and then to drop me off at my dorm so I could, as she called it 'get acclimated to my new environment'. Like I was some kind of dog that had to adjust into its new home.

Liz showed me arounded the main buildings giving me directions to all of my classes. "Okay so what's your next class?" She asked. I glanced down at the piece of paper in my hand and bit my lip. The way Dr. Davidoff had typed out my schedule made all my class seem all jumbled up. "Umm..." Liz shifted a giggle, "Here let me help. I Know how confusing these thing can be especially with the way they write them." She took the piece of paper from my hand. Her gaze swimming over it while her finger traced the page.

"Looks like you and I will be in the same class. You have Ms. Wang 5th period too." I had to stand on my tiptoes to glance over her shoulder at my schedule. I hated being so short, I mean even girls that were at an average height were still taller than me. My eyes immediately saw what she meant, there it was 5th period, Paranormal covers with Ms. Wang. Oh, joy. "She can be tough at times but I guess she's okay." Liz let out a bubbly giggle. "That's not what my best friend Tori would say about her though."

Liz showed me around the library, the mess hall, outdoor dinning pavilion, and even the gym. We were heading around the corner of the Science wing when I stopped shrot; almost colliding face first into a redheaded boy with freckles. He stumbled back and grabbed onto the wall for balance. When he finely regained his since of direction, he started babbling off apologies. "I am so sorry. I didn't even see you guys coming." Liz waved her hand in the air in an reassuring gesture. "It's okay Nate. No harm no foul, as they say." She giggled. He gave her a sheepish smile, the his gaze shifted to me. "Hi, I'm Nate and I don't think we've met." He stuck his hand out and gave me a huge dimpled grin.

I blushed and shook his hand probably a little longer than necessary. He look at me expectantly. "And you are?" "Oh," I said feeling my cheeks heat up while Liz shifted a giggle. "S-sorry, I-I-I'm C-Chloe." I took a deep breath, "Chloe Sanders." "Well then Chloe, I hope that I'll see you around sometime." He gave me another one of his dimpled grins then disappeared down the hall with a "Bye Liz" and "See ya Chloe."

"Who is he," I asked. "Nate Bozian." She said. "A Tripudio half-demon in my grade." I glanced at her, "He can teleport?" She shrugged, "I've never seen it done before. I don't think that they're really aloud to do it anymore. A few years ago, I think some underclassmen was messing around and when they accidently teleported some body parts may have gotten miss placed or rearranged." That was not an image that I wanted to have in my head. Liz scrunched up her noise making a face. "I mean can you imagine," she said. "Having look for your miss placed arm or head." She made decussated sounding noise. "Yeah," I said lamely glancing back down the hallway Nate had just disappeared down.

"I still need to get ready for tomorrow, being the first day and all; is it okay if I go ahead and drop you off at your dorm?" Liz asks. "Sure," I say with a shrug. We stepped out into the back quad (which just seemed to be a big grassy area) and all I could do was gape as I stared as the small cluster of building that where hidden behind the school. How did I not see them when Aunt Lauren drove up?

"Pretty cool huh?" Liz said. "You'd never even know that the dorms where back here." I frown, wondering what would happen if anyone ever tried to sneak out. "That one there," Liz said pointing to a gray stone four-story building. It looked like one of the bigger dorms. It was the closest of the six dorms and it seemed to separate it's self form the school and the rest of the dorms forming it's self in the middle. "It's called the St. Clouds Hall. It's where all the teacher and staff stay; student are forbidden to go inside. Like we would want too." She said.

We stepped onto one of the walkways leading out of the quad towards the dorms. "So what dorm are you in?" She asked. I glanced at the paper Dr. Davidoff had given to me once again. "It say's here I'm in Lyle House." I glanced up at Liz to see a strange look crossing over here features. "What?" I asked. She shook her head, "Nothing," and then she went back to being her smiling bubbly self. Still, I got a vibe that something was off, and it was obvious she wasn't going to share.

Liz led me to one of the dorms that was the farthest away from the main building and quad. The outside look similar to an old Victorian style house; with white painted bricks and pilling trim. It was one of the smaller dorms and had only three-stories. "Well this is it," Liz said. "Lyle House." I climbed up the porch, heading for the door. "Chloe," Liz called sounding hesitant. I turned towards her, "Yeah?" Biting the inside of her cheek nervously she glanced around the turned back to me. "Don't believe everything, everybody tells you." Then she turned around and headed down the walkway to her own dorm, leaving me staring after her in a confused state.

**_~0~_**

I opened the door and stepped inside the dorm. The first floor seemed to be made up of a series of common rooms and living spaces. To my left in the main living room there was one flat screen TV, a cheap DVD/VCR combo, an old Xbox and Wii, and a couple of even older computer arranged back to back on tables in the corner. Several couches and recliners ringed the room making it seem smaller than it actually was. I stopped in the middle of the hallway, looking over the paper still in my had. It said here that I was in room 312. I folded the paper and tucked into my pocket. I turned heading for the stairs and smacked straight into a solid wall of flesh. I fell flat on my butt and I sat there for a second absorbing what had just happened.

I looked up to find a man, no a boy who had to be at least at least six feet tall, with shoulders as wide as a door. He had the brightest green eyes you had ever seen, and wore baggie clothes. Dark, dull and lanky hair that hung in his face; like it needed to be cut. "Watch where your go'in." He grunted then moved around me not even bothering to help me up. I sat there stunted as I watched him walk way without giving me a second glance. "What a jerk," I muttered as I got off the floor brushing my hands off on my pants.

"You shouldn't take it personally." A voice said. "He's like that way to everyone." A pretty, copper skinned girl with long curls stood in the doorway of one of the common rooms. "I'm Rae., and that," she said her hand gesturing towards the doorway, "was Derek." "Not much of a warm welcome. Not everybody here is like that right?" I asked. She laughed, "No, not everyone but most. You must be new."

"Is it that obvious," I asked my eyes shifting to my feet. I guess I couldn't look more out of place. "Not really it's just that we never get any new kids in the upper grades. When I heard about the sophomores getting a new kid I knew I had to kept an eye out, though you look like you belong with the seventh graders." The color drained from her face and she looked suddenly awkward and uncomfortable. "Um, no offence I didn't mean it to come out like that." "No problem," I said dryly. "I'm Chloe by the way."

"Well it's nice to meet you Chloe, welcome to hell." She said over dramatically and I couldn't help but to giggled. "Oh come on this place cant be that bad. Can it?" She snorted, "Just wait until your first day of classes, you'll see." "Hey, do you want to help me find my dorm?" I asked hoping she would say yes, Rae seemed really cool. "Sure," She said with a shrug. "I wasn't doing anything anyway." She headed for the stairs and I fallowed reluctantly behind her. We stepped on the second floor landing. I thought that we would have searched this floor for my room but Rae continued on to the next floor.

"Hey," I said catching up to her on the third floor landing. "Why did we skip that floor?" I asked. "Oh, that's the boys floor." She called over her shoulder. "What?" I squeaked. "This dorms coed." Rae stopped in her tracks and turned to me. "Well duh! What did you think when you came in and saw all those guys and girls sitting together in the common room?" I bit my lip, "I-I err I guess I wasn't paying attention." She gave me an uncertain look. "It's no big deal, really. The second floor goes to the guys and we get top floor."

I frown, "How do they keep everyone from sneaking out and into each others rooms?" Rae waved her hand pointing at a small black, blinking box taped in the corner of the stair-well. "Camera's, can they do that?" She shrugged, "They just monitor the stairs, and they have a night grad that makes his rounds every hour or so." I glanced back at the camera with an uneasy feeling. "So what's your room number?" She asked. "312," I replied. She glanced at me, "Your kidding." "Nope." "Girl you are goanna need all the luck you can get from having to share a dorm with _her_." "Who is this her?" Okay now I was just confused again.

"Victoria Enright," Rae all but spat out the name. "I'm guessing you don't get along with her very much." I said. "Got that right," She muttered. We stopped in front of a door, the number 312 placarded onto the front. Rae nocked twice than went on in with out an invitation. A tall girl with short dark hair stood on one side of the room folding close into a dresser; she looked up when we entered and made a face. "Don't tell me this is your room too Rachelle or I might just hurl myself out the window." Rae snorted. "What's stopping you Victoria."

Victoria cocked her hand on her hip and scowled. "What are you doing here anyways." "Just showing Chloe here to her room." Victoria gaze shifted to me and her scowled deepened. "Whatever, just get out of here." "With pleasure," Rae replied coolly. She turned to me, "See ya' Chloe." Than she threw one more nasty look at Victoria and than disappear back down the hall. As soon as she was gone Victoria turned to me. "Listen here pipsqueak cause' I'm goanna lay down some ground rules. I get the bathroom fist thing in the mornings." She declared. "Stay out of my stuff and on your side of the room, and never, ever under any circumstance will you ever call me Victoria it's Tori. Got it?" I nodded hastily and she just huffed and went into the bathroom slamming the door. I sat down on my bare bed and sighed, glancing over at my unpacked boxes and suitcase. Rae was wrong about one thing I was goanna need more than luck to get me through this year.

**Feel free to Review, Fallow, Fav., or Comment!**


End file.
